Arya Stark, fille des loups et des hommes
by starck29
Summary: Après le couronnement de la corneille à trois yeux à Port-Real et de Sansa Stark à Winterfell, la jeune Arya part à la recherche de ce qui se trouve à l'ouest de Westeros. Un port est soudainement en vue, connu là-bas sous le nom de Dol Amroth.
1. Une nouvelle arrivante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série GoT et à Peter Jackson (oui j'utiliserais ces canons-là et les bouquins ne me serviront que pour récupérer d'avantages de détails)

Note d'auteur : Hello, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, un cross-over cette fois-ci. Elle sera divisée en deux tomes différents et couvrira l'ensemble de la guerre de l'anneau normalement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !

**Tome 1 : La louve du Nord **

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle arrivante**

Boromir du Gondor, fils aîné de de l'intendant du Gondor Denethor II, se tenait sur le pont d'un bateau en vue de Dol Amroth. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un message était arrivé à Minas Tirith, disant qu'un bateau au pavillon inconnu avait amarré au port de la forteresse. Faramir étant en garnison à Osgiliath, c'était lui qui avait été dépêché sur place. Il avait pris son épée, son armure frappée du blason du Gondor, et bien évidemment son cor.

En débarquant sur le port, il vit de quel bateau il devait s'agir. Un modèle plutôt modeste, avec une tête de loup grise sur la grand voile. Il ne connaissait aucune famille ni aucun pays avec de telles armoiries. Son oncle, Imrahil, le prince de Dol Amroth, l'attendait et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Imrahil lui indiqua une jeune femme, de dos, qui examinait les différents navires amarrés. Elle était petite, brune, avec une étrange épée à la ceinture. Elle semblait en pleines réflexions.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est votre bateau ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant le navire de la main

\- Oui, lui dit-elle en se retournant, pourquoi cette … Père ? murmura-t-elle

\- Vous avez dit ?

\- Rien, vous me rappelez mon père, excusez-moi. Il est mort il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, quel était son nom ?

\- Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord.

\- Je ne connais pas de Stark, lui dit-il dubitatif, ni de cité s'appelant Winterfell.

\- Je viens d'un autre pays, loin à l'est d'ici, du nom de Westeros.

\- Vous avez prévu de vous installer ici, vous et votre équipage ?

\- Messire Boromir ! l'interpella un soldat visiblement paniqué

\- Que vous arrive-t-il soldat ?

\- Un message vient d'arriver : Osgiliath est tombée aux mains des orques.

Le sourire du roux se fana à ces mots, et pour cause, c'était la garnison de son petit frère qui était chargée de défendre la ville.


	2. La première bataille d'Osgiliath

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série GoT et à Peter Jackson (oui j'utiliserais ces canons-là et les bouquins ne me serviront que pour récupérer d'avantages de détails)

Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : La première bataille d'Osgiliath**

Après la nouvelle de la chute d'Osgiliath et de la possible mort de Faramir, Boromir s'était immédiatement mis en route. Il était suivi par les chevaliers de Dol Amroth, au nombre de cinq milles, et par Arya Stark. La jeune femme avait souhaité l'accompagner, et cela même après qu'il est essayé de l'en dissuader. En effet, selon lui, les femmes n'avaient pas leur places sur un champ de bataille.

Ils chevauchèrent vers le Nord, durant plusieurs semaines, puis firent la jonctions avec les forces du Gondor et les restes de la garnison de la ville perdue, non loin de Minas Tirith. Au total, cela leur faisait un peu moins de dix-sept milles hommes. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux que les orques, mais avaient pour eux l'avantage du terrain. Il apprit également que Faramir avait été blessé durant la bataille, mais qu'il était en vie.

Tandis que Boromir était parti retrouver son frère, Arya s'était éloignée du reste de l'immense troupe pour s'exercer un petit peu. Elle avait sorti Aiguille, sa fidèle épée, et commença à exécuter plusieurs mouvements d'attaque ou de parade. Elle avait bien vu les regards de certains dans les rangs de l'héritier du Gondor, ils désaprouvaient sa présence et le fait qu'elle porte une épée. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas vu son poignard.

\- Vous avez une belle technique, dit quelqu'un derrière elle alors qu'elle répétait quelques coups d'estoc

\- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant

\- Madril, se présenta-t-il, je suis le second de Faramir. Néanmoins, je trouve votre épée bien étrange.

\- C'est une rapière, il n'y a que la pointe qui soit tranchante.

\- Et quel est l'intérêt d'une telle arme alors ?

\- C'est une autre manière de se battre, lui répondit Arya, si vous le souhaitez je pourrais vous en faire une démonstration.

\- Je suis pas une très bon épéiste en réalité, je suis un très bon archer par contre.

La brune sourit, puis l'homme retourna auprès de ces compagnons.

Elle continua de s'entraîner, puis elle les rejoignit. La bataille allait bientôt commencer. Aujourd'hui, Boromir comptait bien reprendre Osgiliath pour le Gondor. Leur plan était simple : l'infanterie entrerait dans la ville de front, suivie par les archers qui devraient prendre position en hauteur dans les ruines. Ils seraient commandés par Madril en l'absence de Faramir. Tandis que Boromir en personne mènerait l'infanterie au combat. C'était une stratégie simple et efficace, et elle lui convenait on ne peut mieux.

Arya prit place à leurs côtés, quelques rangs derrière le sosie de son père, et ils entrèrent dans la ville. Rapidement, la bataille tourna au carnage. Des combats avaient lieu dans toutes les ruelles, ainsi que dans chaque ruine de la ville. Les pierres des bâtiments étaient maculées de sang, et l'odeur des cadavres se faisait déjà sentir. Boromir se battait comme un lion, sa cape volant derrière lui au gré de ces mouvements. La fille de Ned Stark était à ses côtés, Aiguille dans une main et son poignard dans l'autre. Elle ne paraît que peu les coups qu'essayaient de lui porter ces immondes créatures, Aiguille était trop fine pour cela face à leurs armes et son poignard trop court. Elle esquivait tout les autres et contre-attaquait avec Aiguille. Son autre arme ne lui servait que si un orque l'approchait trop près.

Comprenant qu'elle était une combattante aguerrie, les orques reculèrent avant de décider de l'affronter à plusieurs et d'essayer de l'isoler des autres hommes. Le premier essaya de lui porter un coup à la tête, avec son épée courbée, qu'elle esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Arrivant devant un deuxième orc, elle lui trancha la gorge avant de lancer son poignard dans l'épaule d'un troisième. Son premier adversaire visa ses jambes avec son arme, mais elle para le coup avec Aiguille. Le troisième orque, blessé, fut transpercé dans le dos par une flèche. Arya esquiva son adversaire et récupéra son poignard, avant de planter ces deux lames dans le corps de l'orc. Une quatrième créature essaya de la prendre par surprise mais elle retira ces deux armes du corps sans vie, se retourna, et planta la plus courte dans l'œil de l'autre créature. Puis elle rejoignit Boromir, dont elle avait été séparée, et qui se battait en première ligne. Enfin, première ligne … ce qu'il en restait. Ils réussirent à progresser jusqu'au fleuve Anduin, éliminant tout les orques qui se trouvaient sur la rive occidentale de la ville.

\- Tentons-nous un débarquement de l'autre côté mon prince ? demanda Madril

Lui, Boromir et l'oncle de ce dernier, Imrahil, contemplaient l'étendue d'eau qui les séparait de leur ennemi.

\- Ce serait trop risqué pour nos hommes, lui répondit le rouquin, mais nous nous occuperons de cela demain. Ce soir, après avoir pleuré nos morts, nous fêterons notre victoire tous ensemble.


	3. L'anneau unique

**Chapitre 3 : L'anneau unique**

Boromir et Arya venaient de quitter Minas Titrith. Un long voyage les attendait, devant les mener jusqu'à la cité des elfes : Fondcombe. C'était là que se trouvait l'anneau unique, l'arme de Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais bien utilisé, le fléau d'Isildur deviendrait celui de leur ennemi, Boromir en était persuadé. La brune chevauchait à ses côtés, guidée par son instant. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir mourir le fier et noble guerrier qui lui rappelait trop son père. Elle ne voulait pas revivre un second "Baelor".

Il leur faudrait un mois pour atteindre la cité des elfes, peut-être moins si leurs montures étaient endurantes et que les conditions leur étaient favorables. Boromir avait dut laisser à contre-cœur les défenses d'Osgiliath à Faramir, au plus grand déplaisir de leur père. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Arya, ce dernier jugeait son second fils bien plus incapable que son aîné.

La jeune Stark espérait que son équipage irait bien en son absence, et surtout qu'ils ne jugeraient pas nécessaire d'aller chercher des renforts dans leurs contrées. Que ces deux mondes radicalement différents continuent de s'ignorer ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Surtout vu la misogynie ambiante, Yara Greyjoy ferait un véritable scandale si elle débarquait. Et il était fort probable que les habitants d'ici aient une réaction à peu près similaire.

\- Arya, on va s'arrêter ici pour ce soir.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en reprenant contact avec la réalité

Elle mit pied à terre et attacha son cheval à un arbre avec ses rênes, à côté de celui de l'homme. Puis elle défit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportée.

\- Je prend le premier tour de garde, lui annonça le rouquin

\- Très bien. Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire le feu.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle sortit sa dague de son fourreau et s'aventura dans un petit bois avoisinant. Elle devrait bien y trouver de quoi faire du feu, et espérait-elle, ne pas croiser d'homme ou d'orc. Et qu'il n'y ai pas de nouvelle Cersei dans ce monde. Elle ne serait par contre pas contre le retour d'un roi légitime, à condition qu'il ne soit pas fou, sur le trône du Gondor. Tout pourvus que Denethor disparaisse. Même si elle n'avouerait jamais cela devant son compagnon de route, elle détestait l'intendant du Gondor. Il était … faux, tellement faux, et lâche aussi. Ou bien que l'un de ces fils prenne sa place sur le trône, mais elle ne le sentait pas du tout de le laisser en place. Elle avait vu trop de guerres et de mauvais dirigeants. Beaucoup trop.


End file.
